Enchantment
by happy7990
Summary: LOL Lucy gets a spell casted on her and she goes phsyco and bold on Natsu...INFRONT OF THE WHOLE GUILD! LOL! READ READ REEEAAAD!


**HELLOOOO! I JUST FELT LIKE MAKING A FUNNY ONE-SHOT! HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

The guild was rowdy and crazy as usual. Grey still strips for unknown reasons, Erza still has a strange addiction to cake, aaaand Natsu still eats like a boss. But in the huge idiotic guild, one was missing...Lucy...

Lucy got into a coma after her last mission a month ago. But, before she went into slumber, the villian team Natsu was trying to capture put an enchantment on Lucy. Some guild members like Levy are still trying to break the spell.

As Mirajane was cleaning the same cup that she started on hours ago, a figure walked out of the hallway that leads to the infirmary and stood by the left side of the bar. Mira turned to see a blonde in a white nightgown, standing there, looking sternly at the ground.

"Lucy!" Mirajane panicked and rushed over to her. It's still suprising that the rest of the guild didn't see her yet...They fail... Mirajane stepped infront of Lucy and put a hand on her shoulder and tried to bring her to a seat but Lucy wouldn't budge. Lucy slapped her hand off and pushed her to the ground, causing Mirajane to yelp in shock. That's when the rest of the guild looked right in time to see Lucy taking a pretty big nife off of the bar.

Some people stared at her in disbelief and shock while others looked at her with mixed emmotions of joy, relief, and confusion.

"DON'T. TOUCH. ME." Lucy said blankely, looking down at Mirajane's face to give her a menacing yet blank stare while pointing the nife to her face. "L-Lu-chan..?" Levy squeeked out to her. Lucy lifted the nife getting ready to stab Mirajane with a wicked smile spreading across her face. People panicked and rushed over to Mira and Lucy and pinned Lucy to the grown.

People were panicking and confused, talking to eachother in worried, lowed tones. But Lucy's phsycotic laugh could be heard the most.

Team Natsu and other guild mates rushed over to the situation, seeing that people were having a hard time keeping Lucy to the ground... And taking the knife out of her hands. Erza was confused, her sister like companion was just in a coma not to long ago, and now she's going phsyco, trying to kill everyone.

"Lucy! What's wrong with you, snap out of it!" Natsu yelled with a blue cat saying aye shortly after. Lucy looked up to the sound of Natsu's voice, blushing heavily. "Natsu..." She sounded back to her normal self, so the people dog-piling her relaxed a bit. She dropped the knife and put her hands on her scarlet cheecks, supporting her head with her elbows on the ground. She closed her eyes and tilted her head off to the right, with a wanting little smile.

"OOoohh~~Natsu~! The pinned down girl seductingly said making some dudes have slight nose bleeds. "NNNNNAAA-tsuuuuu~..?" Lucy whined out seductivly, licking her lips. Natsu stepped back with a faint blush on his cheecks, the way Lucy was moaning out his name was kinda weird but intoxicating. Erza and Grey stepped infront of Natsu, glaring down at Lucy, who pouted because Natsu was out of sight now.

"Lucy, what has gotten into you?" Erza firmly stated, Lucy just glared back. "ANSWER ME, LUCY!" Erza demmanded, frightening most people. Lucy was getting pissed off. She used all of her strange strength and pushed everyone off of her, picking up the nife again. "Move Erza, I don't want to taste your blood." Guild mates ducked for cover, not wanting to feel Erza's wrath. She took her sword out and pointed towards Lucy's neck, But Lucy just smiled and pushed right passed her, running into Grey.

"Oh, hi Grey can you move? I need to get to Natsu." Lucy said happily holding the knife up. Grey stood his ground, Gajeel walked over and stood next to Grey. They were both sternly looking at Lucy whos face was reddening with anger. Natsu looked at Happy with confusion, but happy just gave the same face back.

"Gajeel...My archnemesis...So we meet again!" Lucy declaired loudly pointing the knife at his face, making everyone including Gajeel to look at her with shocked faces. What the hell was she talking about? She then turned the knife over to Greys face she was about to say something until she hit with an enormous amount of water, sending her to the other side of the guild, amazingly she was still on her feet...Juvia

Lucy glared over to the people coming over to grab her again and then at Juvia standing next to Grey. "Stand back Grey-sama, Juvia wont let her love rival get near you!" Everyone sweat dropped. Lucy's dull eyes that lost its shine glared a hole into Juvia, but Juvia just glared back. Lucy then glared over to Gajeel and Erza, then happily looked over to Natsu and smiled and waved. She kicked some dude in the crotch right when he was about to touch her.

She slowly and shakely started to wobble towards Natsu. This time only with a dull smile. People started trying to block her and hold her back but she just kept beating them all up.

Levy was quietly reading all the enchantment books, Then smiled and stood up. " I GOT IT! LUCY'S UNDER SOME TYPE OF PHSYCO SPELL, AND THE FIRST PERSON SHE SEES BEFORE GETTING ENCHANTED SHE BECOMES DEEPLY ATTRACTED AND CRAZY FOR THAT PERSON...NATSU! YOUR ON YOUR OWN DUDE! YOUR GONNA HAVE TO HIT HER REALLY HARD ON THE HEAD...NO FIRE!"

People looked at Natsu, then Lucy... Then stepped out of her path. Besides Juvia, Erza, Grey, Gajeel, and Natsu. Natsu scrunched his nose and frowned. Why is crazy stuff always happening to him. What did he do? He blankely looked over to Lucy who was wobbling over to him, giggling. He sighed and scratched the back of his head...This is gonna suck. Hitting Lucy on the head? Thats like the worst torture ever for him. Well, if will make Lucy better...

He shoved his way past the group. Grey looked at him suprisingly.

"Dude. You're not seriously-." A chair flies and hits Grey to the ground. "NOBODY TALKS TO MY NATSU!" She yelled sounding kinda wasted. Juvia squeeked and bent down to aid Grey but got hit by another chair. Falling to the ground as well. Lucy started laughing hysterically.

"H-HAHAHAHA! THAT'S WHAT YA GET FER HITTING ME EARLIER, YA BITCH!" Natsu kinda laughed a bit a Grey, he deserved it. Erza and Gajeel angrily step up together but then step back when they saw Lucy picking up a table, the guild starting getting silent with some nervous rants here and there by some guild mates.

"Now," Lucy started swing her head side to side dramaticaly." I'm tired, of always picking up after muh daddies dog foood, ya know?" She started jrunk whining( sounding like juvia in ova 4 ) " It's just so hard fer me when I have tuh take a bath with lil' Wendy and my rubber ducky." She started cying, kinda shaking the table she was holding over her head. " I can't marry Natsu when I have like, billions of Happy's around my tree! It's just so...hard... AND MY CHICKEN WINGS ARE NEVER FRIED WHEN I GET THEM!" Lucy threw the table past Natsu, hitting Gajeel and Erza square in the face with it.

Some people started laughing at the meaningless thing Lucy just said. Lucy fell to the ground crying really hard, Natsu ran over to comfort her, but the thing she did next made everyones jaws drop. Lucy wrapped her arms around Natsu's neck and kissed him full on the lips passionatly. Natsu was shocked, his face started feeling pretty hotter than usual. After a good minute Lucy let got and her eyes started to droop.

"And that's how I like my kentucky fried chicken." She said sleepily and fell asleep. Natsu looked down at her shocked, while other guild members were cheering, laughing there you know what off and hooting and giving off cat calls because Lucy went out of her phsyco mode and also she kissed Natsu! About time everyone thought.

TWO DAYS LATER:

Lucy looked down at the infirmary sheets in shock and embaressment. She remembered everything that happened... IT WAS SOOO EMBARESSING! Now people are gonna be telling her she kissed Natsu because they think she wont remember.

she got up out of the infirmary bed and walked out to the guild hall looking down. Everyone looked up at her, giving her smug faces and grins. She acted like she didn't know what was going on but failed miserably. Mirajane giggled and walked up to her.

"Why, goodmorning Lucy." Mira giggled out while holding bothe of Lucy's hands. Lucy smiled nervously."U-uuh, hi! Well um, I gotta go now!" Lucy tried to run but Mira didn't let go, just kept on smiling. The guild doors open and team Natsu come in, getting back from a mission.

They stopped and stared at Lucy, and she stared at them. Guild members looked back and forth excitedly. She then looked at Natsu who was staring a hole into her. Grey then started giggling weirdly and the the rest of the guild besides Natsu who walked out breathing fire.

"Oh Lucyyy~. We have something to teeeell youuuu!~" Mira sang

...Well shit...

**HAHAAAAAAAAA! I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! LOL! READ MY OTHER STORIES TO PLZ!**


End file.
